Mr Monk and The Haunted House
by Steeleafan
Summary: This is the story I told people on the USA message board about. Natalie get's sick while on the case. Adrian is scared enough...to..well you'll see won't you. M/N I own nothing you know what would happen if I did :
1. 2:00 am

**Mr. Monk and The Haunted House**

The night was dark and the windows were shining. A knife flashed and blood went everywhere.

Unfortunately no one knew it was real. Except for one person.

** insert opening here**

Natalie's phone rang. She moaned rolled over and stared at her alarm clock. _2:00 am...it better not be Mr. Monk. _Natalie thought to herself. She grabbed her phone and answered.

" yes" She said annoyed.

" Natalie" She could right away it wasn't Monk. " There's been a murder...at the Haunted house on 97th street" Stottlemeyer. " You need to bring Monk here now" He explained.

" Why now?" Natalie asked irritated

" It's a haunted house no one will think it's a real murder.." He tried to explain.

"alright we'll be there...as soon as I can get sleeping beauty up" She moaned. Stottlemeyer chuckled.

Natalie knocked on Adrian Monk's door. He slowly made his way to the door. He opened the door to find a fully dressed Natalie in front of him. He squinted as if he expected the sun to be out.

"Mr. Monk I know how you feel but there is a murder and the Captian thinks you need to come over there right away " Then Natalie coughed. She instantly covered her mouth and handed Monk a wipe. He looked at it strangely being as it was 2:15 in the morning. Natalie looked at Adrian before he realized that he was staring she told him herself.

" Mr. Monk anyday now..." Natalie said cranky because she had been woken up this early in the morning.

"right...right..what was I thinking oh yeah it's 2:15 in the morning" Adrian tried his best to sound sarcastic. Natalie just shook her head. She definitly didn't want to deal with Adrian at 2:15 in the morning. They got in the car and drove to the Haunted House. Adrian's eyes were wide when he saw where they were. Natalie looked to him and could see that he was afraid not like one of his fears mind you ,but deathly afraid. Natalie reached over and touched his hand.

" I'm here" She told him. Then she coughed again and removed her hand giving him another wipe. Adrian looked at it. He realized it wasn't nessesary because she hadn't coughed on him. He didn't use it and this didn't go unnoticed by Natalie.

" Don't...let go" Adrian pleaded with Natalie as he placed his hand into her's. Natalie was utterly shocked,but then she saw the fear in his eyes. _He more afraid of what might be then what he knows_. Natalie thought to herself.

" I won't Mr. Monk I won't but we have to get out of this car." Natalie explained. They got out and Adrian made sure he took Natalie's hand soon as he could. Natalie didn't know what it was but even though he was frightened she wondered why ...why he wasn't afraid of her hand. She looked down at their hands intertwined. She bit her lip and looked away. The image flashed through her mind as they entered the Haunted House hands together. She coughed again. She looked at Adrian he shook his head.

" You haven't coughed on me yet" He smiled.


	2. Man with an Ax

**Commercial**** break (oh no hahaha)**

Natalie slowly opened the creaky door. Adrian shifted and rolled his shoulders one of the wipes Natalie gave him he held up in front of him as if it were a shield. Right away they could hear strange noises. Creepy echoes and loud shrieks. There was blood on the walls it certainly wasn't even and it certainly wasn't normal. Adrian was more frightened then before. He tightened his grip on Natalie's hand. She looked at him and their eyes locked. She saw such fear in his eyes. This was going to be one hard case for Adrian Monk. Adrian could see Disher and The Capitan out of the corner of his eye but not for long because the next thing he saw he could not look away from. Before him stood a 7 foot tall man with a 4 foot long ax.

" So you'd be Mr. Monk?" This man asked. Even Natalie looked at him with terror in her eyes. In fact Natalie did a very strange thing and got behind Monk. He looked over his shoulder and she noticed that his eyes weren't so full of fear now as protection. She narrowed her left eye saying _What changed you Monk. _Adrian turned back to the tall man with the ax. He looked up at this man shifted his shoulders and tried his best to look tough. That usually doesn't work.

" You must be Adrian Monk" This man said in a very rough murderous voice. Natalie could almost hear Mr. Monk say : He's the guy.

" That's right...I'm ...Adrian...Maaa..." He couldn't finish. Natalie thought it was cute how he was trying to protect her.

"Monk.." Natalie finished for him from behind. She squeezed his hand as if to say _Thanks for trying._

" Yeah well follow me to the crime scene_" _This guy said it as if it were something cool. Natalie now took her place by Adrian's side their hands still clasped. Natalie was starting to feel this weird tingly feeling in her stomach. Soon they were all standing in front of ...a very horror movie type scene of a body. Knife still in the heart and it looks cold as ice.

"This is the body? Adrian asked.

" no...actually that one is" The man pointed to a little girl in the corner with a knife six inches all the way through her throat. It looked real it must be real.

"someone murdered a little girl?" Adrian asked. Natalie tightened her grip on his hand and he knew she was thinking of Julie being in this girl's place.

" Natalie..don't worry..it's not Julie" He whispered to her.

"How'd you know?" She asked.

" I just got the feeling..." He explained. Natalie raised her eye brows at him.


	3. Randy's notebook shakes head

" because she's much younger then Julie" He explained."Okay?"

" No Mr. Monk I meant how did you know that's what I was thinking?" She asked him.

" Natalie...I'm a detective..are you saying that after this many years I wouldn't know you by now?" He asked her mimicking her raising eye brows concept. Natalie almost shivered when he suddenly looked down at their locked hands. She peered at him trying to figure out his expression. She couldn't place it was she trying to tell him something?

" Who is she?" Adrian asked giving the body full attention instead of Natalie and his hands. He had to pull her closer to the body. With her free hand she covered her eyes.

" She's a kid" Randy said. Stottlemeyer stared at Randy.

"what?" Randy asked.

" She doesn't have any identification" Randy explained. Stottlemeyer got that look on his face the one that said _Your lucky I don't just take your badge right now._

" Were there any witnesses?" He asked the big guy with the ax.

" everyone here...only me and the rest of the crew.. knew afterwards that it wasn't fake...we know what the others use as fake blood and fake victims...but it was too late when we realized that it wasn't fake.." He explained.

" really...is there a specific place that everyone is scheduled to be?" Adrian asked.

" no actually..we are all professionals we don't stations Mr. Monk...we all just sort of improvise it would get pretty boring if we didn't.." The Man with the ax said.

" I didn't ask your name Mr.?" Adrian asked.

" I'm Billy Brown not exactly a scary name for someone in the business is it?" He asked chuckling in a low angry laugh. Natalie shuddered. Adrian looked at her. He saw fear. He never saw fear like that in her eyes except when she thought that Julie would be dead.

" Natalie it's alright" He whispered in her ear. Something that Randy and Stottlemeyer instantly noticed. This time she coughed on him. She looked into his eyes gave him a wipe , he took it this time and wiped only where she coughed on him. He was still a little closer to her then he was before. This was noted in Randy's note book before The Captain saw it and took the note book away from him. Randy looked at him strangely.

" what if you read it out loud.." He asked him causing Adrian to turn his attention to them. The two of them hiding the note book. Then Randy said.

" I'd just skip over that part" He explained. Stottlemeyer raised his eye brows at him. Randy understood.

" You really think he'd notice?" Randy asked him.

" Randy..now is not the time to be talking about that"He said. Then Randy realized once again who was listening in on the conversation. Both Natalie and Adrian were giving him a strange look.

" What do you have behind your back Captain?" Adrian asked.

" It's nothing" He answered

" Doesn't look like nothing" Natalie said as she reached behind the Captain. She let go of Adrian's hand and chased him around the room and finally got the note book. She ran back by Adrian who immediately took her hand back. She opened it away from his eyes. She covered her mouth with her free hand and let go of his hand.

" Natalie" Adrian said in a teasing voice. " Your blushing.." He smiled

" no no I'm not" She said trying to keep the note book away from him. He took her hand again. She tried to pull away but he wouldn't let her.

" you said you wouldn't let go.." He reminded her of the promise. " Now what does it say..?" He asked her. Just then Natalie threw the note book across the room and it landed in front of the Captain who then picked it up and placed it back in his pocket winking at Natalie. _Why is he winking like he knows something. Northing's going on...so we were standing closer together so he whispered in my ear...so were holding hands so my pulse has gone up dramatically it doesn't mean anything. _Natalie tried to convince herself.

" Do you know anyone of your group who was missing?" Adrian asked the man with the ax. While eying the Capitan's pocket.

" not anyone that I know of...everyone is usually hidden..." He explained. Adrian walked over to the Captain hand still in Natalie's. He pretended to be "doing his thing" but then he reached into Stottlemeyer's pocket when he wasn't looking. He took out the notebook and Natalie with her other hand tried to take it from him. The Man with the ax was raising his eyebrows and chuckling to himself.

Adrian finally got to the page. His eyes widened and he quickly slipped his hand out of Natalie's and took two large steps away. Randy chuckled. Adrian glared at Randy. Randy never saw Adrian glare at him. _So it's true..._Randy thought _He really is falling for her. _


	4. Run

Then the man with the ax approached Randy and Stottlemeyer.

" We can only have the people nessasary to find the murderer...I have a feeling that that doesn't include you two. Mr. Monk and Miss Teeger will have to solve this themselves we have a Haunted House to run" He said.

" this is police buisness.." Stottlemeyer said before the man picked both Randy and Stottlemeyer up by their necks making the large az drop to the ground with the loudest thud you ever heard. He shoved them out of the doors and locked them.

" Why'd you lock it?" Adrian asked him. "mwahhahahahaha" He laughed.

" What?" Natalie asked. Then she coughed. Then Adrian turned around and faced her.

" Natalie on the count of three..run one two...THREE" He shouted as he led Natalie to the stairs. She was running almost too fast for Adrian. They just kept running she ran into a room and Adrian locked the door behind them.

" I think everybody might be in on it...and someone outside of the group figured it out"Adrian said.

"They might have killed them too...later tonight we should try and escape"He said Natlaie coughed. There was a bed in this room it was dark there was a window behind the bed. It was very dark and there wasn't a light anywhere. Adrian searched but he couldn't find a hidden passage a attic or trap door anywhere. There wasn't even a closet. There was a fake dead body in the corner though.

"How are we going to escape?" She asked him. Then he thought."Do you have your cell phone Natalie?" He asked her. She then checked her pockets. _Shit._

"It must've fallen out while we were running away" She told him. Then he put two fingers to his lips to signal being quiet. He heard footsteps coming up the stairs. They went passed the room and he breathed out and had this releved look on his face.

**When I get back I better see some serious updating going on. SERIOUSLY.**


	5. uh oh

_Cough cough cough_ Natalie coughed. Adrian looked at her nervously hoping she wasn't too loud.

He approched her and motioned for her to lay down.

" Natalie...rest..." He whispered. She crawled under the covers as he instructed. Her nose was red and he looked worried. He then felt her forehead it was really warm. _Uh oh...Natalie is sick what do I do? I can't make soup. I can't call anyone. I can't bring her to the hospital._ Suddenly he felt her hand grip his. It was very clamy. _Is she going to be alright? _She caughed again and Adrian heard banging on the door. Then he did what he thought he should. He went over to Natalie he reached under her slightly wincing just a little as he picked her up. The banging on the door got louder.

"Open this door...Mr. Monk" That cold laughter resounded in Adrian's head as he decided on what he would do. _Okay if I jump I can make it so Natalie at least falls on me instead on the ground that'll save her._ _ I'd save her before myself? I don't have time to analyize. _ Then Adrian went with Natalie in his arms and jumped out the window. Thankfully it wasn't along way down. He picked himself and Natalie up and ran. He ran so fast the grass was scuffed up and the leaves were all out of order but that was the least of Adrian Monk.

**Sorry the chapter is so short. My Monk inspiration is limited and I'm trying to get it to full speed.**


	6. coughing

It felt nice to have Natalie in his arms. _Why?....She's coughing on me....why am I not dropping her.....it's nice to know I'm not insensitive. Alright now where would I find a phone...hmm phone booth? _

_No too many germs. _Natalie shifted in his arms.

" Mr. Monk" instantly his heart stopped. She saw him holding her. She felt it she knew it...what would she do.

" Natalie....are you alright?....I'm trying to find a phone" Adrian explained he didn't know that he had slowed down tremendously.

" could you go a little faster...I can see pa mob behind us..." Natalie asked him she was frightened ,but she could still tease him. He got lost in her blue eyes for a moment before registering what she just said.

" oh right" Adrian said before quickening his speed. Natalie now had her head next to his and was gripping his next for dear life. He started to let go of her thinking that they might be able to go faster.

"don't let go of me..." Natalie complained. Adrian gave her a shocked expression. She just raised her eye brows at him and winked.

" Natalie ….we'd be able to go faster" He said trying to bribe her. It didn't work in fact it had almost the opposite effect on Natalie. She smiled at him and rotated her face so he could see nothing but her. Her lips were trembling as she leaned forward and pressed her lips gently against his own. While this was going on their chasers had caught up to them and had their guns pointed right where both of them would be killed from. It was obvious that Natalie's brain was somewhere else. Her kiss was bitter sweet....she had a tiny feeling that they would die soon. So she put everything into that kiss.

She heard a multitude of guns getting ready and she kissed him harder there were tears pouring from her eyes as she kissed him. He was gentle with her while she was aggressive he wanted her to know her cared...he showed that to her gently ,but Natalie was so afraid to loose him. She wanted to feel him as much as she could before she died. She wanted to love him more then she had before, most of all she wanted more time. There is always a calm before a storm. Natalie heard nothing and she knew it was coming. Suddenly she pulled just a little bit away from Adrian his eyes still closed. She leaned behind his ear and whispered. "I'll always love you" and to which he replied.

"me too" and then a shot was heard. It shouldn't have been just one it should have been many.

It was only one and then in a millisecond Adrian realized that neither he nor Natalie was dead. So he ran. He was still holding her in his arms and she didn't notice that she was still alive.

Behind him a big load of police cars had surrounded the Haunted House employes and their employer.

This included Stottlemeyer and Randy. Every one of them was going to be locked away. Adrian didn't dare look back and just kept running. Then all of the sudden Natalie opened her eyes. She blinked.

"Is this Heaven?" She asked him. He smiled at her and shook his head.

" I don't think that Heaven would have quite so much nature in it" He explained.

" but it's beautiful" Natalie explained.

" it wasn't until you were here.." He explained.

" so then we're alive?" Natalie asked.

" do you want me to pinch you to make sure?" He asked her. She giggled.

"no...but you could kiss me" She teased. He rolled his eyes at the woman in his arms. He gently put her down. She didn't look to happy at this,but all silly anger vanished when his lips crashed against her's. He lifted her feet off the ground and his right eye opened involentaryly..and out of the corner of it he saw his dead wife giving him the thumbs up.


End file.
